


Once upon a time

by OhMistakeShiny



Series: Little drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family time, Gen, Quan adoctrinating kids with plushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny
Summary: Quan spends time explaining a story to little Altena but Ethlyn is not happy with what the story is about.





	Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I came up with this honestly but I guess I wanted to do something cute with the Leonster family. I hope you like it.

"And then, the cavalier killed the dragon king with his lance and the peace returned to the land after years of war," Quan said while attacking the little wyvern plush with the little pegasus plush.

Ethlyn sighed.

Altena laughed.

It was at night and the three were on the bed the princes shared. The first week after their returned from Silesia in which the little girl cried at every loving action her parents tried to do to her for the lack of familiarity had become to making almost impossible to separate her from them, beng Finn and her grandparents the only ones she also accepted to be with.

Ethlyn looked at Quan who was looking at their daughter with a loving smile.

"Really?"

Quan looked at her.

"What?"

Ethlyn sat her up and looked at him with dissapointment making the little girl also look at her.

"What was that story?"

"A fairytale. What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that it feels familiar with our country's conflict"

"Maybe it's a little inspired. But the important thing is that Altena liked it,"Quan looked at the little girl, "Did you like it little princess?"

"Yes!" Altena shouted and laughed.

Quan looked at his wife with a cocky smile while she rode her eyes.

"Quan I don't want you to talk about these things while she's so young."

"It was only a story. I only explained it because it was the only thing I came out with her plushies."

Ethlyn sighed again.

"Okay," Quan gave up, "I won't do it again"

Ethlyn smiled and moved her upper body towards Quan, carefully not to not squashing her daughter, and kissed him. He returned the kiss and put a hand on her big belly.

"Good night, darling," Quan kissed her again.

"Good night," Ethlyn responded and moved her face down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, "Good night, sweetie."

Quan also kissed his daughter and returned the stuffed animals to their owner which she hugged and blowed out the candles and went to sleep.

A few minutes later, Altena touched his father arm searching for his attention which she knew she had when he responded with a sound.

"Papa, I want to kill dragons."

Quan smiled with the eyes closed.

"You will, little princess, you will."

**Author's Note:**

> At the end, Quan was wrong.  
> Any suggestion is always welcomed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
